Fades on garments and other apparel are popular among all age groups, both female and male. Due to its popularity to the consumers, jean manufacturers have developed various methods to produce fades on jeans or denims to achieve a faded look. One method employs washing denims with a cellulase enzyme to release the denim's color, which produces light or white areas and lightens the dark areas (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,864, 4,912,056, 5,006,126 and 5,122,159). However, the use of enzymes to create a faded appearance can also at the same time be used to desize or shrink a fabric or garment. Thus, extra care and precision are needed if one were to employ an enzymatic approach.
Another method, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,213, uses pumice stones impregnated with fluid having powerful bleaching properties to create a random faded effect on the fabric when the stones and fabric are tossed together, such as in a dryer or other tumbling apparatus. However, this process, commonly known as “stone-washing,” produces uneven faded patches that vary in color shades and intensity, which, due to the random admixture, spread out in a non-uniform manner over the entire fabric being treated. These whole-fabric techniques do not permit treating specific areas of the fabric individually. Moreover, the use of strong bleaching agents is inherently harmful to the fabric.
Another technique to produce fades on fabric employs lasers. A laser method to mark and fade textiles, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,207, involves exposing a textile or fabric to laser radiation of sufficient intensity. Such exposure photo-decomposes the coloring agent within the material without causing damage to the underlying textile or fabric. The pre-dyed material is scanned by a laser beam to produce uniform fading and patterns of photo-bleached marks on the textile material. Despite the possibility of great precision and potential for print-like art quality, this method is more expensive, time-consuming, and generally unavailable to consumers.
Unlike the above-mentioned methods, the present invention is simple, safe and readily available to consumers. The present invention can be done at home and allows the end users to selectively choose an area of the fabric where he or she wants to impart a customized and desired faded appearance, with a hand-art quality, either uniformly or non-uniformly. Additionally, there is a need for fabric having a pattern of fades thereon that can be customized by the consumers in a cost-effective manner and is a product of the consumers' artistic creation.